The Story Of Puckleberry
by GleeLovexo
Summary: The Story Of Puckberries Relationship, Quam Relationship, Samchel Friendship, Puck and Quinn are brother and sister
1. Chapter 1

Rachel walked down the corridors with Sam, talking about the glee duet. Since Rachel and Puck had an argument last week and are still not talking, the two of them had started to get close. Which was starting to annoy Puck and Quinn.

"Please Sam?, I promise it's the last time" Rachel giggled as they walked to her locker

"No, I'm not taking you there again, Not after last week" He laughed looking down at her.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad Sam!" She looked up at him still giggling

"It wasn't that bad?, Are you being serious Rae?!" Sam said shaking his head at her, as they were about to reach her locker.

"Well it wasn't your just being dramatic, I thought that was my thing?" Opening her locker, completely ignoring Puck and Quinn standing at his locker next to hers.

"Oh believe me Rae, that is your thing but it was terrible" Sam said to her before moving to say hi to his girlfriend

"Pleasee Sam, I'll ask Mike next week?" Rachel pouted at him, ignoring Puck starting to move closer to her to try and talk to her

"Fine, just this one more time then you get Mike to go with you" Sam chuckled gently shaking his head at her

"Thank you, your the best. I'll see you in History" She said smiling at him before walking away

Puck watched her walk away before turning and slamming his locker shut walking away from Sam and Quinn.

"Can we do something tonight? I feel like we've not seen each other in ages" Quinn said looking at her boyfriend smiling

"I can't babe, I just told Rae I go out with her tonight. Tomorrow night I promise, I know I feel the same" Sam said as he kisses her cheek

"Alright, Has she told you why they two have fell out?" Quinn asked him curiously

"No she hasn't told me, why has he told you?" Sam asked turning her to face him

"Do you really think my brother is going to tell me?, I'll see you later, love you" Quinn said pecking his lips before leaving him standing there

Later on Puck was at his locker between third and fourth period when a note fell out of it.

_Meet Me in The Choir Room now - X_

Puck looked at it before placing everything in his locker and walking towards the choir room, to see his girlfriend standing there waiting on him, he walked closer to her sighing softly.

"Hey baby" He said smiling softly at her

"We need to talk" Rachel looked at him, nervously

"Can't we just kiss and make up?" He winked at her as he placed his hands on her hips

"No we can't" Rachel moving his hands off of her hips, looking away from him

"What do you mean we can't? We can't kiss or we can't make up?" Puck looked down at her confused

"Both, I think we should break up, all we do these days is argue. I can't take it, I don't want to hurt like this anymore. I'm sorry Noah" Rachel said sniffing quietly as she wiped a tear away walking out of the choir room

"Rachel!" He shouted after her loudly.

Rachel shook her head before running away from the choir room down the corridors ignoring everyone shouting on her. She could hear people running after her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rachel!, Wait up please?" Santana chased after her best friend down the corridor with Brittany following her

"Leave me alone!" Rachel shouted back as she kept running out of the building

"No Rachie, Please wait there?" Brittany shouted at her, sounding very upset

Rachel stopped running away from them when she heard Brittany's voice, she slide down against a truck not realising that it was Noahs.

"Rach, what happened?" Santana asked kneeling down so she's looking her in the eyes

"I-I broke up with Noah" She sniffed looking up at Santana "I don't want to hurt like this anymore, why do they want to ruin my life?"

"Who sweetie? Who wants to ruin your life? Noah or" Santana began to ask

"Noah could never ruin my life, he's the love of my life." Rachel glared at Santana through her tears "My dads, it's not fair tana"

"I know rach, I know it's not" Santana wiped away Rachel's tears, hearing Puck and Sam's voices walking towards them she thought she'd ask "Why'd you break up with Puck?"

Puck was walking to his truck with Sam when they noticed three girls sitting on the ground next to his truck, Puck realised quickly that one of them was Rachel.

As they got closer they heard Santana asking Rachel why she broke up with him.

"I-I told you tana, I don't want to hurt like this anymore" Rachel looked at her, sniffing

"Yes but what's going on with you and your dads hasn't got anything to do with your relationship with Puck, has it?" Brittany spoke up from her place besides Rachel

"N-Not really, no" Rachel mumbled to them as she looked at her hands "I can't take it anymore, Tana I ask you something"

"Anything Rach, your my best friend of course I'll help you" Santana said smiling softly

"I-Is your mum and dads offer to stay with yous still open?" Rachel said wiping a tear away looking at her best friend, as she started to cry again

Puck and Sam were standing at the front of his car listening to the girls talking when they heard Rachel starting to cry again.

"Of course it is, come on we'll go to yours and pack your stuff up before they get home" Santana looked at her ner smiling softly as she took Rachel's hand

"Thank you Tana" Rachel smiled back at Santana gently as she let her pull her to her feet

Santana and Brittany pulled Rachel into a hug, when they heard someone clearing their throat. They all pulled away and see Puck and Sam standing there.

"Rach?" Puck said looking at the girl he loves but hasn't gotten the chance to tell her.

Rachel looked up to see Noah standing there looking at her annoyed and upset that she had broke up with him, realising she had collapsed at his truck. She looked at Santana and Brittany taking their hands

"L-Let's go" Rachel said trying to pull them away when both of their hands were replaced with two bigger stronger ones pulling her to him.

"Sam go with they two to Rachels, now" Puck said annoyed still looking straight down at Rachel

"Okay See you there, let's go girls" Sam said looking at the couple then back at Santana and Brittany

"I'll start packing your stuff and take it over to mine Rach" Santana said before kissing Rachels cheek, walking away with Sam and Brittany

Puck watched the three walk away before looking back at Rachel, moving a strand of hair out of her face, opening the passenger door for her, not saying anything.

Rachel got into the car looking out of the window trying to ignore him, when she heard his voice and felt his hand on her thigh

"Tell me what's going on Rachel, why are you moving your stuff to Satan's?" Puck asked her softly, as he squeezed her thigh


	3. Chapter 3

Previously

Rachel got into the car looking out of the window trying to ignore him, when she heard his voice and felt his hand on her thigh

"Tell me what's going on Rachel, why are you moving your stuff to Satan's?" Puck asked her softly, as he squeezed her thigh

Now

"I-I'm moving into Santana's" Rachel mumbled quietly playing with the bottom of her skirt, nervous

"Why are you moving but?" Puck said squeezing her thigh "Baby why are you nervous?"

"I don't want you to hate me for not telling you" Rachel sniffed quietly

"I could never hate you Rach, not for anything" He looked at her shocked

"M-My fathers haven't been home in nearly 18 months" She said still playing with her skirt

"What?, but i've been at your house and they've been in?" Puck looked confused at her

"I've lied when i've said they were in the basement, that's why we couldn't go down there, I'm sorry" She mumbled

"You could of told me baby, I would of been there for you. Your supposed to be able to tell me anything" Puck said looking at her slightly annoyed

"Can you just take me home Puck?" She said with a sigh

"Rachel?" Puck said looking at her, confused

"Take me home" Rachel said looking straight ahead

"No, not untill you tell me why you didn't tell me the truth!?" Puck said annnoyed looking at her "Why couldn't you tell me about your dads?"

"Fine, I'll just walk home!" Rachel sighed loudly getting out of the car, and walking away

Puck got out of his car and ran after her, taking her hand pulling her towards him

"Rachel!, Stop running away from me!" He looked down at her, squeezing her hand

"Just leave me alone Puck, We're not together anymore" She said quietly looking anywhere but at him

"I can't leave you alone Rach, I love you" He looked at her, pulling her slightly closer

"W-What?" Rachel looked up at him shocked at what he'd just said

"I love you baby" Puck looked at her, moving one hand up to cup her cheek

Rachel looked at him shocked, not believing what he had just said..

"Baby, say something?" He looked down at her nervously.

"I have to go, goodbye Puck" Rachel said before running away from him again

Rachel ran all the way home, running straight into Santana's arms crying when she got inside..

"Hey, it's alright Rae everything will be alright" Santana whispered into her best friends ear as she hugged her tight, looking up at the front door when she heard a car stop outside to see Puck standing there

"I think you should give her some space Puck" Santana said as she passed a crying Rachel to Brittany

Puck looked at Santana, then to Sam and then to his girl in Brittany's arms, before turning and leaving the house..

Santana and Brittany calmed down Rachel enough to finish packing her stuff and getting Sam to drive her car to Santana's

"I just want to curl up and go to sleep" Rachel mumbled as she leaned against Brittany as Santana drove them to hers.

"Then that's what you'll do when we get home Rae" Santana said as she drove towards her house.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously

"I just want to curl up and go to sleep" Rachel mumbled as she leaned against Brittany as Santana drove them to hers.

"Then that's what you'll do when we get home Rae" Santana said as she drove towards her house.

Now

It's been a couple of weeks since Rachel and Puck broke up and since she moved in with Santana. Rachel has been very distant from everyone apart from Santana and Sam. Puck hasn't tried to speak to her deciding that Santana was right, he should give her space.

Everyone apart from Rachel are sitting in the choir room, talking about how she's been acting lately...

"I mean she hasn't spoke to me in weeks, we've been best friends since kindergarten. We tell each other everything but now she's not talking to me and talking to Lopez, like their best friends!" Quinn said nearly in tears looking at everyone "Why does she hate me now and love you?, You bully her everyday!"

"She doesn't hate you Quinn. And I stopped being mean to her when I found her in tears in here one day. She needed a friend and I was there! You were all wrapped up with fucking trouty for the first time to realise how broken your best friend was!" Santana stood up defending her best friend "At least trouty here realised something was up and started to support her"

"Santana, stop now!" Sam said walking over to her, whispering to her "She wouldn't want you to tell them like this, she'd want to do it herself"

"Oh Hell No!, You better not be cheating on my girl with her" Mercedes said standing up and moving towards Quinn

"Are you being serious Jones?! Me and Sam are the only ones B's talking to at the moment, why the fuck would I be even thinking about fucking anyone, let alone Trouty at this moment! Sam and I have got closer, yeah. But that's because of B!" Santana shouted glaring at Mercedes

"Santana's right. I might not be focused on my relationship right now but I ain't cheating on Quinn. I'm supporting the girl whose became like my little sister, no wait she is my little sister since I moved here. Rachel was the first person that spoke to me when I came to Mckinley" Sam said looking at everyone

"Shouldn't it be her boyfriend that's supporting her? Not you" Kurt said looking at Puck and then at Santana and Sam

"Rachel broke up with Puck a couple of weeks ago because she thought it was the right thing to do. But now? She regrets doing that, I spend every night with her in my arms crying for you. She just really didn't want you to hate her. And she thinks you do now" Santana said looking at Puck

"I don't need to sit here and listen to yous all argue about why she's not talking to us. I'm going to sort this now, I gave her space like you said Satan. I'm done waiting now" Puck said walking out of the choir room to go find Rachel,

"Crap! Sam let's go" Santana said to Sam before walking out following Puck with everyone behind her


	5. Chapter 5

Previously

"I don't need to sit here and listen to yous all argue about why she's not talking to us. I'm going to sort this now, I gave her space like you said Satan. I'm done waiting now" Puck said walking out of the choir room to go find Rachel,

"Crap! Sam let's go" Santana said to Sam before walking out following Puck with everyone behind her

Now

As everyone turned the corner they saw Puck grab Rachel's arm dragging her into an empty classroom slamming the door. Santana and Sam ran to the other door quietly sneaking in so Puck didn't realise them all.

"What are you doing Puck?!" Rachel said glaring at him

"Cut the crap Rach, It's Noah to you not Puck" Puck glared back at her "I want answers. I'm sick of seeing you walking around with Evans and Lopez looking like someone stole your cat. I want to know why the girl I love isn't able to tell me what's going on! I thought you trusted me!"

"I do trust you Noah!" Rachel said quietly playing with her hands

"Then why haven't you talked to me about everything? Why are you just talking to they two! I'm driving myself insane here Rach. Please I just want answers" Puck said looking at her

"You want answers fine I'll give you them! I was scared. I am scared! I'm scared that you'll leave me just like they did which is why I ended things before you could leave me! I broke my own heart thinking it was the right thing to do, but I was wrong! My dads didn't want me so they packed up and left saying it was for business but I know that's bullshit" Rachel shouted at him tears streaming down her face

"Baby, I do want you. I would never leave you Rach, I love you" Puck said sadly walking closer to her, moving one hand up to cup her cheek

"I know that now. After breaking up with you, I realised that I was an idiot and when you said you loved me in the car park, I left you standing there but you followed me to that house. It showed me how wrong I was" Rachel sniffed looking up at him, biting her lip "C-can you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive baby, you got scared everyone does" Puck said smiling softly "I love you"

"I love you too Noah" Rachel sniffed as she smiled softly back at him

"I'm not going anywhere Rach, I promise" He said before kissing her softly, groaning at the feeling of her lips against his for the first time in weeks

Rachel buried her face in his neck before letting Puck take her hand and leads her out of the classroom not realising that everyone was there watching them. Heading towards the choir room for glee

"Her fathers left?" Quinn said looking at Santana and Sam

"Yeah, haven't been home in 18 months" Santana said before turning to everyone, glaring at them "You's don't mention any of this to her until she tells you herself, got it?"

"But" Quinn started but got cut off

"I said Got It?" Santana glared at Quinn

Everyone nodded their head before leaving for glee. Quinn looked at Sam before leaving with Mercedes, Wondering if they can save their relationship before it's too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Previously

"Yeah, haven't been home in 18 months" Santana said before turning to everyone, glaring at them "You's don't mention any of this to her until she tells you herself, got it?"

"But" Quinn started but got cut off

"I said Got It?" Santana glared at Quinn

Everyone nodded their head before leaving for glee. Quinn looked at Sam before leaving with Mercedes, Wondering if they can save their relationship before it's too late.

Now

Rachel was sitting in the library waiting on Sam to come meet her to study for their maths test at lunch time. She was to busy reading her book, she didn't notice someone sitting across from her until they spoke...

"Rachel" Quinn said quietly looking at her best friend

"Oh hi Quinn, sorry I didn't notice you sitting down" Rachel said closing her book, looking up at her

"It's alright, I know how you get when your reading something interesting. What is it this time?" Quinn smiled softly looking at her

"Eh it's Someone Like You by Sarah Dessen, It's about two best friends" Rachel said quietly looking anywhere but at Quinn

"Sounds good, so I was thinking why don't we have a sleepover at the weekend at mine? I feel like we haven't seen or spoken in ages Rach" Quinn asked looking at her best friend

"Mmm I'd need to ask Santana first -" Rachel said when Quinn interupted

"Why do you need to ask Satan? It's not like she's your mum?!" Quinn snapped before realising what she just said "Oh my gosh Rach I didn't mean that, I'm so sorry"

"No you're right, I don't need to ask her but my answers no. Goodbye Quinn" Rachel stood up packing her books up and walking away with tears in her eyes

Puck was walking down the corridor looking for Rachel, still confused on if their back together or not. He was about to stop looking when he seen her walking towards him wiping her eyes...

"Hey, baby what's wrong?" Puck looked down at her taking her hands in his

Rachel just shook her head and buried her face in his chest, gripping onto his shirt at his sides.

"Rach what's the matter?" Puck asked as he moved then over so he was leaning against the lockers

"P-please I don't want to talk, I just want to stand here in my boyfriends arms for a moment" Rachel mumbled into his chest tightening her grip on him

"Okay baby" He mumbled into her ear as he leaned down

Quinn was walking towards the choir room annoyed at herself but confused on why Rachel would have to ask Santana if she could stay at hers. When she saw her brother hugging Rachel right beside her locker...

"Come babe let's get to glee" Puck said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Why don't you come over after school and we'll have a movie night"

"I'll need to ask Santana but her parents are having a date night so I'm sure it'll be fine" She said looking up at him biting her lip

"That's fine baby" He smiled as he leaned down and pecked her lips

Rachel and Puck walked into the choir room laughing, which was the first time everyone had seen her laugh in a while making them all smile.


End file.
